Jet powered aircraft require accurate measurement of air temperature for input to an air data computer and other airborne systems to optimize engine performance. Total air temperature (TAT) sensors are used to measure temperature at various stages of an engine to determine flight parameters, including static temperature, true airspeed computation, fuel consumption, and turbine engine control. Conventional TAT sensors include a temperature sensor located within a probe that can be immersed within an airflow. The temperature sensor is used to compute the TAT of the engine at various stages. The accuracy of conventional TAT sensors, however, may be compromised at higher speeds (e.g., speeds above Mach 0.6).